The Alarming Sound Of A Soft Voice
by LissaRojas
Summary: Upon arriving at the Wammy's House, Matt is placed into the same dorm as Mello. Mello is known as an impuslive child and everyone stays away from him. Mello only ever pushes everyone away, but Matt is determined. (Eventual MxM)


The Wammy's House has always been strict, enforcing the rules for the children who lived there, but it was also a place that saved so many kids from their own realities. The Wammy's was an orphanage for bright and talented children until the legal age of eighteen.

Roger, the main administrator for Wammy's House was the one who kept all the files of the children who were under his roof, although he wasn't the one who registered the students and brought them here to fulfill their true potential with their amazing gifts; their minds. Quillsh Wammy was the founder of this agency, he also was the one who searched for these gifted children to give them better opportunities.

But because attends to Ryuzaki, a crazy intelligent man, he doesn't visit so often. But, when he does visit, he makes sure to see that all students are comfortable in their living situations. Each student was unique and intelligent minded, he tried his best to make sure the classes each student attended fit their needs and interests, instead of a regular school everyone wouldn't really be in the same classes for they needed classes that would challenge their minds and different interests and goals.

This morning, was visiting The Wammy's House to check on the results in this recent exams. He wasn't surprised who were top two in all classes. Near, number one. Mello, number two. These two students really were at the top of the ratings. Suggested by Mr. Wammy for L, otherwise known as the world's greatest detective.

was better known as Watari to L, his assistant and care taker since he was boy who also attended Wammy's. Since L was the world's greatest detective, he did have many enemies who wanted him dead so he often used an alias, Ryuzaki. Although, L did stay in hiding for majority of his cases, with a synthetic voice when he needed to be heard, there were always needed precautions. So, L needed to have heirs just incase something was to happen to him. With the two boys Watari suggested, and a few other students, L has chosen Near and Mello to learn to be copies of himself if something like this did happen. With two different children, came two different minds, so he needed to choose very carefully.

As walked through the walls of his beloved orphanage, he noticed there were no children running around. For it was barely a quarter to ten, he figured everyone should be in their assigned classes by now.

Finally, arived at his destination, Roger's office. Giving his door a knock, then immediately opened after. Roger was an elderly man, not as old as himself, but his hair had become white, balding due to the children he took care of. He looked up from what he was looking at on his computer and smiled, getting up from his seat to welcome his long time friend.

''Hello, Quillsh,'' the two embraced each other, and took a seat at one of the chairs facing his desk. Roger sat at his desk once more, weaving his fingers together eyes narrowing when he spotted a figure standing next to him. ''What brings you here today?''

''Ryuzaki wishes the results for the beginning year exams. He wants to keep up to date as much as possible, I felt it would only be appropriate if I retrieved them in person,'' explained. Roger nodded and began to flutter his stubby fingers over his keyboard.

''And I have a new addition to the list of bright children. This boy here is Mail,'' Watari stepped inside with the youngster following shyly. Watari shut the door behind the boy and allowed him to take a seat.

''Ah, hello Mail,'' Roger's tone dropped, not looking too pleased that Watari was adding a new child into the institute. He loved his job, he was just sick of the children always causing mishap. ''I am Roger, this here's Wammy's House director.''

Mail didn't say a word, but nodded. The boy seemed strange to Roger, as if all the other students weren't strange. He wore a long-sleeved striped shirt despite the scorching weather outside. His hair was an unnatural shade of red and if he didn't have those odd, orange tinted goggle over his eyes, the hair might have gotten in his eyes. In his hands held a game device.

''Mail, you remember the rules I told you about on the ride here to Winchester?'' Watari questioned the boy, who again only nodded. ''Good, now how about we choose an alias, then I can get you to your room and settled in.'' Again he nodded.

Rodger pulled up the registry for the institute and started filling in information Mr. Wammy gave to him. While Mail thought of a name, he kept the file name blank.

Rodger cleared his throat as he looked up from his monitor. ''Watari, there's only one student who does not have a roommate, other than Near of course.''

''And who might that student be?''

Rodger sighed. ''Mello,'' Watari did not make any faces or sounds, merely kept his blank expression then smiled.

''I think he and Mello would get along just swell!'' Watari spoke confidently despite the annoyed look mix with some concern on Roger's wrinkled face. He sighed with a nod and added that bit of information into his file.

''So, Mail. Think of any names?''

The redhead thought for a moment, pondering over his choice in name. When satisfied with the name he chose, he nodded slowly.

''Alright then, what is it?''

''Matt,'' he said after a while. He gripped the device in his hands waiting for the disapproval in the chosen name, but it never came. Instead Mr. Wammy praised the name while Roger saved his file with the basics until he could go back later and finish with his background information.

''Alright Matt, sit tight for a moment and I'll show you where you'll be sleeping.'' Matt nodded again, gaze to his beat up sneakers.

''Who would you like the results for, Mello and Near?''

''That would be correct, Roger. But how has everyone else done on their exams?'' Roger began to look through the scores he pulled up and nodded pleased with the scores.

''Almost 30% better than last year's beginning year exams,'' he spoke casually, then searching for the three exam results.

''Very impressive, Roger. I'm sure Ryuzaki will be pleased to hear this,'' said, while Roger rolled his eyes behind his computer screen. He's never was really fond of Ryuzaki - who also stayed at The Wammy's House as a child - because of his arrogance and always needing to have the last word.

''Here they are,'' he cleared his throat.

''How did they perform this year?''

''Very well, Near with a 99. Mello in second with a 98. Everyone else were below or at a 95,'' he spoke, printing out the results, placing them neatly in a file folder for . He smiled thanking Roger.

* * *

All Mello could think about was getting the hell out of here to fetch himself a chocolate bar and create havoc. The exam scores were posted this morning and once again, Mello was below Near by one point. The blonde scowled while stomping his way down the hall, ready to destroy everything in sight. All the children who lived at Wammy's stayed clear of Mello when the results were posted. It was never pretty.

He had not seen Near today, quite grateful he hadn't or else he'd rip the sheep to shreds. He had no problem with beating Near to a pulp, he just wasn't in the mood to deal with Roger and his annoying punishments. There was no way he was going to lose three days without chocolate again. No way in hell.

Whilst being pissed off, it only made things worse when he spotted Roger and speaking outside his office. He cursed under his breath when spotted and tried to get away as if he hadn't heard Roger call his name. When he heard Mr. Wammy call it, he sighed. What was it this time?

Turning on his heels he slowly made his way over to the two elder men.

''Hello, Mr. Wammy. What brings you here today?''

''Hello, Mello. Ryuzaki wanted the results of the exam testing, I'm pleased to hear about your position in the ranks,'' Watari smiled.

''Yeah, that makes one of us,'' he muttered low enough for only his ears to hear.

''Oh, and I'm also here for another reason, which does involve you so do not tune me out,'' Watari warned in a slightly different tone. Mello sighed and listened in.

''We have a new addition here at the Wammy's House. He will be your new roommate,'' he smiled, motioning for the boy behind him to surface. ''This is Matt. I'm sure you can show him around, right Mello?''

''But! No! I can't have a roommate! What about the twit Near? How come he doesn't have a roommate? This is unbelievable!'' Mello ranted on, mentally plotting Near's demise. Could this day get any worse?

''Mello, Near will get a roommate when a new addition comes along. Until then, you will have a roommate. I understand you are not pleased with the results this time, but I do not want to report tremendous behavior to L, he would not be pleased to hear you won't at least try to get along with Matt.''

Mello groaned and crossed his arms childishly. Matt's eyes narrowed under the goggles. So this was Mello? he thought. Would have thought he was a little more mature.

Matt's things were on a bed on the left side of the room, pushed against the wall. The room was pretty much plain, no posters or paint on the walls except the occasional white coating to make the walls look fresh. There was no TV in the room to Matt's displeasure, but he had his Gameboy, so for the moment he was fine. While Matt sat on what he figured was his bed, the other boy slammed the door to their room, grabbed a few things Matt didn't see and stalked right back out with a slam.

The redhead sighed and pushed the suit case off the bed and onto the floor with a thud. Mello never gave him that tour Mr. Wammy suggested, so Matt took this time to change his striped shirt for a Luigi t-shirt and plain pajama bottoms. He supposed he'd have to look for the bathrooms in the morning. Pulling back the covers, and crawling into the bed he tore off his goggles and set them on the nightstand near his bed. Turning off his lamp he turned his Gameboy on which roared to life. He wasn't in the mood to get up and find a new game to play for he'd been playing the same Pokemon one for over three days so he focused on trying to evolve a new Charmeleon into Charmander, the quicker he did that, the quicker he could obtain a Charizard.

Considering it was the middle of the day, he tried his hardest to stay, awake, but that didn't work out so well as he fell asleep before Mello could come back.

* * *

On his way back to his dorm from showering, Mello spotted a girl with light brown hair sporting two pigtails at the top of her head. He scowled.

The girl was with two girls her age and as he passed, they snickered and spoke of Mello while the brunette just stared ruefully. He could care less whether they were speaking highly or lowly of him. All he cared about was beating Near and succeeding L, nothing else.

Walking back into the dorm after an hour and a half of soaking in hot water, he found that Matt had already gone to bed for the night. Mello glanced at the clock, it was only seven. The blonde rolled his eyes and threw his dirty things into the laundry basket by the closet. Grabbing a bar of chocolate he sunk his teeth into the sweet bar, smiling down at the candy. Grabbing a biology textbook, he sat himself down on his bed and retrieved some highlighters and his book bag. Noting the redhead asleep he began his initial studying until three a.m. Saturday morning.

* * *

**I know, I know. It's average and boring, blah, blah, blah. But I love the Matt and Mello pairing so I wanted to write a story with them. I promise it'll get more interesting, but for now it's just introducing Matt and Mello. Next chapter will probably be better.**

**`~Review~`**


End file.
